Integrated circuits are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. Integrated circuits are typically fabricated by sequentially depositing insulating or dielectric layers, conductive layers, and semiconductor layers of material over a semiconductor substrate, and patterning the various material layers using lithography to form circuit components and elements thereon. Many integrated circuits are typically manufactured on a single semiconductor wafer. The dies of the wafer may be singulated to be packaged at wafer level. Seal ring formation is an important part in the back-end of line semiconductor processes. Seal rings are stress protection structures around integrated circuits, protecting the internal circuit inside semiconductor chips from damage caused by the dicing of the dies from wafers.